


two fellas get it goin and go it good

by somebullshitassbullshit



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebullshitassbullshit/pseuds/somebullshitassbullshit
Summary: gordon freeman is at work and it is late but barney is here to cause some mischief! gordon is tired but cannot say no to a sexy barney. what will happen when the 2 horny men meet in the alleyways of love and tongue ass? uh oh!
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	two fellas get it goin and go it good

gordos was like very hot and sweaty and was. and then abnrey was also there, equally sweaty but much more hot. barney is always hot for gordon, and now was his chance!! he saw gnordon and put his barney tongue all over it and sucked like he was trying to get the last part of melted ice cream out of the bottom of the cone.

gordon made sounds and noises. barney made those same sounds. noises too. and barney using hi s barney strength and charm said the magic word: please. and also the other ones: than kyou. and gordon, as if like he was in a movie, came right then and there. he thought of math equations. and berney whispered into his ear…….. “y=mx+b”. and then again gordon came. it was too much for his brain and also his vagiga. it was make big mess. barney clean it up because he is good boyfriend. where were they fucking i don t remember. barney cleaned it. gordon signed “thank you.”

barney also signed “thank you’ but he missed ever so slightly and actually said “fuck you”. and then gordon was angry. gordon said “okay then i will.”  
“i will do it with tongue.”

banry was surprised but excited for he knew that gordon had one of those. like his two elbows. unfortunately he only had one tongue. that made barney sad.

gordon used his attacks he learned in karate to rip off barney’s clothes and flip him onto his back in one fell swoop. if there were other people there watching they would have clapped, for it was impressive.

gordon used his one tongue to lick ALL over barney. he then learned barney had some lays potato chips with lunch when he licked his hands. he used this newfound information to strategize the optimal way to tongue barney into submission except barney was happy to oblige because he says his pleases and thank yous. he knows how to do elevator maintenance. gordon thought about this. he would infer knowledge and use elevator maintenance on barney’s region. not the front one the back.

barney, still not waring clothes, spread his legs wide like an obtuse triangle in preparation for gordon to get in there. gordon saw math. and math made gordon very horny. gordon thrusted his head into the region with reckless abandon it was okay though because everyone showered and was clean before this don’ t worry. he put his tongue in the region and maintenance banerys but hole like elevator because bnar woud come home late and tell gordon ALL about the elevators he had to maintenance. 

barney after being licked on the inside a lot wondered something…… gordon must have the same ice cream cone technique as himself. they were meant for each other long before this job in the green sludge pits. they didn’t work in the pits but they’re just everywhere. gordos licked inside barney like trying to get ice cream out from the bottom of an ice cream cone.

“gordon! that’s so fucking hot do not ever stop licking me.”

gordon, suddenly irritated with barney’s demanding stopped eating ass. 

“i will eat your ass no longer until you learn manners” gordon signed with an anger. instead, for barney s insubordination, would lick his FRONT! but gord would not tell barney this for it would ruin the surprise. gordon used, instead of his karate, his ultimate finishing move he learned when he played curling professionally, flipped bany like a pancake. his butt his the ground with a smack.

“you have used bad manners and now you will get dick suck.” gordon menaced.

and gordon put barney’s penis in his mouth and sucked on it like a push pop. it didn’t taste like cherry though, sadly, it tasted like barney, which is, like, okay, bbut it’s not cherry. gordon didn’t think it tasted like blue raspberry either. disappointed, he took his mouth off of barney’s barney jr. with a “blagh” sound.

“hey hey hey hey what’s this about?!” barney shouted. “gordon you need to lick and suck like ring pop! you’re doing it wrong if you take the hog out of your mouth. what are you, stupid?”

gordon is not stupid. this insult hurt him badly. gordon opened his mouth again and took a big breath of air before going in for round 2. he sucked him like a push pop no longer. now he was sucking like a gordon sucking a barney. barney could not take this much longer…!

barney shouted an obscenity and fucked sperm into gordon’s mouth. it tasted bad. but that was okay because what else is it supposed to taste like. as barney experienced the last experience of an orgasm he whispered into gordon’s ear which was actually very far away form him…

“that was pretty good gordon… thatr was pretty good.”

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic and thank YOU for reading and i would like to thank me for writing it and you for reading it this would not be possible from part at home with viewers like you pbs broadcasting and thank you i will use this opportuniy to thank you


End file.
